


Know Thyself

by HSavinien



Category: Wilby Wonderful (2004)
Genre: Canon Queer Character, Diners, Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon, mentions of internalized homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Emily have a little philosophical chat.  Written for dS_snippets prompt challenge 67.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know Thyself

“Know thyself,” Dan says, mostly to himself, then glances up to catch Emily looking at him quizzically. “Sorry. Thinking aloud.” He shrugs and turns back to sorting out Sandra's junk drawer into cracked tupperware and clean cottage cheese tubs.

“What were you thinking about?” she asks, pencil tapping on her homework.

“Nothing really.” Nothing but regretting most of his twenties and ever thinking getting married would 'fix' him.

“Come _on_ , it's got to be more interesting than trigonometry.”

That's enough to make him laugh a little. “Some philosopher said that, I don't remember who. 'Know thyself.' It's supposed to be the first step toward wisdom.”

“Makes sense, I guess.” She doodles in the margin of her paper. “That's sorta what my mum says about boyfriends. Buuut, the 'do as I say, not as I do' thing doesn't help me see how well that works.”

Dan hums, embarrassed. It's really none of his business how Sandra manages her relationships. “Suppose it makes sense.”

“So do you? Know yourself?” Emily asks.

“I'm...working on it. You?”

“Same.” She rolls her eyes. “Guess that's the best we got right now.” She pushes her notebook away, stretching. “I'm getting a crick in my neck and I'm cold. Want some more coffee or a hot chocolate?”

“Chocolate?” If he has much more caffeine, he's going to start getting anxious and it's been a peaceful day – a good day. Dan smiles at Emily and means it. “If you don't mind.”

“Sure, no problem.” Emily hops off her stool and heads behind the counter for the hot water carafe. “Hope you don't mind instant.”

The bell jingles behind him and Dan turns to see Duck, hair sticking up as he pulls his hat off.

“Hey,” Duck says.

Yeah, Dan knows himself a little better all the time.


End file.
